Cinder Falls on Track
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Fallen Petals story in a high school AU where Cinder and Ruby are on a track team and shenanigans ensue and I'm on this ride as much as anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Fuck It! I am literally making this shit up as I go. I wanted to take a break from RWBYond and write something more in the vein of Just Act Casually and this is the first thing that came to mind. I have no shame. Especially when Hi-Powered gave me the idea and then it won my poll. Ya'll coulda had a White Rose fic, but this won instead. So I'm just going to have fun.**

Chapter 1:

Cinder had always been the first one on the field. She had been ever since her freshman year. Now, it was the first practice of her senior year. She was poised to be the varsity captain. Her only real competition was super star athlete Pyrrha, but the rumor was that Pyrrha was prioritizing Volleyball over track. The two sports seasons overlapped this year.

Cinder was used to being first in everything. She almost always came in first in the hundred meter and two hundred meter dashes. She was also one of the best at most of the track and field events but for competition's sake, she specialized in the basic dash.

When she arrived on the field, she was taken aback, standing there with her silhouette cast in the morning dew was a girl she hadn't seen before. She was dressed in athletic attire, namely a crimson jogging suit. She was doing stretches and wearing headphones. Her hair was a dark red that struck out to Cinder.

"Hello?" Cinder called. The girl didn't notice her until Cinder walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"GAH!" The girl jumped back. The pair sized each other up and the shorter girl took a deep breath. "You must be Cinder."

"I am. And you are?"

"Ruby Rose." She saluted and then stuck her hand out.

"Oh, you're Yang's little sister." Cinder said. "What's a freshman like you doing here this early in the morning."

"Getting some practice in before...practice." Ruby shrugged. "We only live a few blocks away and I kinda misjudged how long it would take to walk here."

"So you took the exercise….and then decided to do your stretches."

"Well when you say it like that." Ruby mumbled. "Anyway, you know my sister?"

"I think everyone knows your sister to some extent." Cinder noted. "She...gets around." Yang was a year younger than Cinder and was part of the student council and softball team. She also had a bit of a reputation for being unable to keep her legs closed.

"Yeah." Ruby scratched the back of her head. Cinder sat on the ground and started doing her stretches.

"So, what event do you want to do?" Cinder asked.

"Hundred meter dash if I can make the cut." Ruby said.

"So you're a sprinter." Cinder said. "Same here. Though I'm going for the two-hundred meter dash." Cinder stretched her body out. She barely caught Ruby admiring her. Ruby quickly subverted her eyes and blushed. "See something you like?"

"I was just thinking. I've watched you a few times during track meets. You're the best the school has ever had. I kinda want to be like you." As she said that a few girls came out of the locker room.

"Cinder." Emerald waved and sprinted forward. She wrapped her arms around the older girl in a loving embrace. "Coming to my place today after school, right?"

"Yeah Em." Cinder patted her head.

"Who's the new girl?" Emerald asked.

"Ruby, she's Yang's sister." Cinder introduced them.

"Right the fuck on!" Emerald danced around and pulled Ruby into a hug. "Your sister talks you up a lot. Hopefully your legs can cash the checks Yang's mouth has been writing for the last two years."

"Emerald? I don't think my sister ever mentioned you."

"Not surprising. We don't hang out that often but I'm really good friends with Mercury and those two were fucking for a while."

"Oh...right." Ruby tapped her foot on the ground. "Can we...not talk about my sister's reputation. I don't really like having to imagine people...you know."

"We're all practically adults here." Emerald said. "You don't have to go….you know. You can say banging, screwing, being intimate, plowing, fucking, whatever."

"I'm fifteen and I don't feel comfortable talking like that." Ruby muttered.

"Suit yourself." Emerald backed off.

"Oh you sweet little innocent thing." Cinder wormed her arms around the crimsonette. Emerald shot them a dirty glare but Cinder didn't care. "Shells are meant to be busted." She whispered in Ruby's ears, causing the smaller girl to blush. On that note the bell rang and it was time to head to class. "I'll see you at practice after school."

"Alright girls!" Coach Goodwitch shouted. "Line up."

The Beacon High girls' track team was composed of fifteen people. But there were twenty people here, meaning there were going to be five people not making the cut. The morning practice was spent doing warm ups and sprints. The next week's of practice would be spent ranking all the athletes in various events until the final fifteen were selected.

"Cinder, since you're the top ranked senior, what event will we practice today?" Goodwitch asked.

"Hundred meter dash." Cinder said.

"Alright, I'll number you off one through five." Goodwitch said. "Four of you will go at a time. I want your best efforts out there."

Cinder was in the first group to go. She beat the other three by several lengths. Emerald was in the second group and won by slimmer margins. Pyrrha was in the third group and handedly outpaced her opponents. Just by watching it was clear who was likely to make the cut and who was probably going to be forced out.

"Well Cinder, looks like you're in for another year at the top of the leaderboards." Emerald said.

"Yeah." Cinder watched the final sprint. Ruby finished in first place.

"And that's a…." She looked at her watch. "Well done Ms. Rose. You had the second fastest time today."

"A freshman?" Emerald's jaw hit the floor. Cinder's heart skipped a beat as she saw Ruby's cheery smile and exasperated face.

"You were only a tenth of a second behind Cinder." Goodwitch said. Cinder's heart beat heavily again.

"Looks like you've got yourself a rival." Pyrrha said. "A real one this time and not...me."

"You're so awesome Ruby!" One of the other freshmen cheered.

"Alright ladies, hit the shower and get on out of here." Goodwitch waved them off.

Ruby walked over to the fence and started to walk. Cinder caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Ruby's eyes went wide at the curious look Cinder gave her.

"I...gotta get home." Ruby said.

"I was just wondering how someone so petite can run so fucking fast." Cinder said.

"It's all in the thighs." Ruby noted. "I can't go any further than that without getting exhausted though."

"You don't have to." Cinder said. "I can see why you were dead set on the hundred meter. To beat Pyrrha's time….even if she probably wasn't going all out because of volleyball practice."

"Yeah." Ruby put her hair behind her ear. Cinder pulled out her phone.

"What's your number?" Cinder asked.

"Oh." Ruby got her phone out and they exchanged numbers.

"There, if you ever need a ride to practice or to a meet, or just want to hang out, give me a call. I'm always down to hangout with friends."

"Well, then I guess we're friends." Ruby tapped the ground. "It feels weird. You're super popular, my sister is super popular, and I never was."

"Being popular is overrated. Being popular means that people will talk shit behind your back and try to take you down a peg. We're cool. That means people want to hang out with us." She put her arm around Ruby. "Stick with me and you'll be prepared for all of High School's greatest challenges."

 **AN: I got about a paragraph in and realized that I know jack shit about track and field. Luckily, this is going to be more romance than sports. I also just, have absolutely no idea what all I'm going to do, how long this story is going to go. I know where I want to end it but I don't know how many high school shenanigans are going to ensue in that time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story hasn't taken off like my Just Act series, but it's doing fine. It's also my birthday today.**

Chapter 2

"I'm so proud of you." Yang squeezed Ruby tight, forcing the crimsonettes face into her sister's pillowy boobs.

"Please stop." Ruby said. "You're embarrassing me."

"You made the track team with some pretty high marks." Jaune noted.

"Yeah, I don't even think Cinder did that well across the board her freshman year." Pyrrha said.

"Don't go giving her a big head." Weiss was the voice of reason and Ruby's only escape from Yang's insanity. Ruby had always known of Weiss, but didn't really know her until Yang was put on the student council and the two started hanging out.

"Yeah but ranking so high in the track team and getting Cinder's attention." Yang said. "That's no easy feat."

"I think you should be careful about hanging out with Cinder." Pyrrha says.

"How come?" Ruby perked up.

"She's kind of a freak." Pyrrha said. "It's hard to describe. We had a race one day and I beat her. After that she we started hanging out a lot more. She tried hitting on me and it made me feel uncomfortable."

"That's because you don't swing that way." Yang said. She didn't miss Weiss' frown. "I would gladly plow the fuck out of her given the chance."

"Didn't you try?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want to hear about it." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, when you beat her in beer pong." Jaune said. "Just this summer when you were dating Mercury she was at his party."

"Please no." Ruby muttered.

"Yeah, we started making out." Yang cut in. "Mercury was recording us and cheering us on. And then Emerald ruined it."

"I think Emerald needs to get a fucking life." Jaune said. "She's always following Cinder like her ass is the gates of heaven."

"Can we stop?" Ruby said.

"She was always a bit of a cunt but she got a lot worse when Cinder dumped her and pulled the 'let's be friends' line." Yang said.

"I didn't know Cinder was into girls." Ruby said with a red face.

"She's bi, like me." Yang said.

"I'll be back." Jaune said as he went to dump her tray. Pyrrha followed him. Weiss' eyes followed them up with a frown on her face. As soon as she was out of earshot Yang leaned in to face Weiss.

"Weiss, you useless lesbian." Yang hissed.

"Shutup." Weiss said.

"You still haven't told her?" Yang said.

"She's not into girls." Weiss said. "I don't want to."

"You gotta at least confess your feelings."

"Wait, what?" Ruby was confused.

"There is so much potential for an OT3." Yang said.

"But I don't like Jaune like that." Weiss said.

"He's fucking crazy about you. And Pyrrha has wanted to fuck him since freshman year but is too much of a fucking autist to admit her feelings. And you're no better." Yang pointed to Weiss.

"Your sister wants me to fuck Jaune to get to Pyrrha and have a threesome relationship." Weiss said.

"That is….really dumb." Ruby noted.

"It worked for me when I dated Ren." Yang said.

"No it didn't. Nora confessed her feeling then Ren dumped you for her." Weiss said.

"You and I have very different interpretations to how those events played out." Yang said.

"What events?" Jaune asked as he sat back down.

"Oh, just telling Ruby about Ren and Nora." Yang leaned back. Jaune looked over to Ruby. Her face was red with frustration and embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, that was an interesting turn of events." Jaune said.

At that, the bell rang and everyone had to part ways. Ruby walked herself to class. She didn't have many friends in her own class. The only people she hung out with outside of school were Yang's friends. She just spent most of her time reading books, exercising and helping out at her uncle's shop.

After school she went to her first track practice. She had been selected to represent the school for the hundred meter dash, just as she wanted. The attention she got from her teammates was a surprise, not necessarily and unwelcome one but she didn't really know how to take it.

"Hey Ruby." Cinder stopped her after practice.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I was going to get some dinner." She said. "Me, Emerald, Mercury, may a few others. Would you like to come?"

"Thanks for the invitation, but I got work to do." Ruby said.

"Homework or work work?"

"Work work."

"You have a job?" Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"Sorta." Ruby said. "My uncle runs a car shop. I like to help him out after school. He pays me. I'm able to help. It's a win win."

"Your uncle is a gearhead huh." Cinder said. "I'll give you a ride and check it out."

"You don't have to." Ruby said.

"I insist." Cinder said. "You're probably exhausted from practice." Ruby contemplated her options. She did like that Cinder was being nice but she wasn't dumb. She could tell that Cinder was flirting and Ruby didn't know what to think about that. But she was tired and the shop was about two miles away.

"Sure, and we can get a quick bite to eat on the way." Ruby said.

"My treat." Cinder chirped as she lead the way.

"I'm the one with the job. I can pay for myself." Ruby said.

"I work to, and it's pretty, fucking, good." Cinder presented her car. It was a candy-apple-red convertible."

"Holy shit!" Ruby's jaw dropped. "Language." She told herself. Cinder giggled to Ruby's reaction.

"My step mom is pretty loaded. This is actually the second car I've owned. The first one was also nice, but a bit more well-worn. I took great care of it so I traded it in along with a small fortune to get this beauty."

"Wow." Ruby walked up to it and popped the hood. She examined everything under the hood, appreciating the beauty. Meanwhile, Cinder's eyes were focused elsewhere.

"Not many girls are into cars." Cinder said. "Or at least not what's inside them."

"Most guys overcompensate." Ruby said. "They try to go for all the horsepower or prestige and then end up with a piece of junk. But this thing is a beauty."

"I only ride the best." She said in a seductive tone.

"Um…" Ruby blushed. Emerald jumped into the front seat.

"Mercury's waiting on us." Emerald said.

"We'll drop Ruby off first. It shouldn't take more than a minute." Cinder said as Ruby climbed into the back seat and sat in the middle.

"Alright." Emerald said. "Shame that you're not coming." Ruby detected the hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe some other time." Ruby said.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Cinder asked as she put some sunglasses on.

"Nothing in particular." Ruby said. Cinder started the car.

"Well, you should hang out at my place." Cinder said.

"I don't know." Ruby said.

"You can bring Yang along. It won't be a big party. Just some girls playing pool or table tennis or air hockey. Or watching TV if you prefer that."

"Sounds fun." Ruby said.

"I'll pick you up around four then." Cinder said.

"I need to get permission first." Ruby said.

"Pffft. No wonder you're such a loaner." Emerald laughed. "Yang doesn't ask permission to hang out with people."

"I'm...not my sister." Ruby said. Yang got in trouble a lot for staying out late. Ruby liked to think she was better than that. "I'm sure my dad will be fine so long as it's with a bunch of girls."

"Girls are just as capable of causing trouble as guys." Emerald said. "Maybe even more because they can get away with a lot more shit."

"Ha, my dad doesn't even know that Yang is bi." Ruby snickered.

"So he doesn't know that she has slept with just as many girls as guys." Emerald noted.

"Yeah." Ruby muttered. She regretted saying that. She didn't like talking about Yang's sex life. She focused on guiding Cinder to Crescent Rose motors.

"Neat name." Emerald said. "Does your dad own it?"

"My uncle actually. He took over after my mom died. Rose is my mom's name." Ruby said.

"So what about you?" Emerald looked back at the shorter girl. "I take it you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Anyone catch your eye though?"

"Not um...particularly." She lied. She did not want to give Emerald information on any of her crushes.

"Tacos or sausage?" Emerald asked.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Tacos or sausage, which one do you prefer?"

"I want to believe you're talking food, in which case tacos. But I get the feeling you're talking about…."

"Dicks or pussy?" Emerald finished. "It's an important question."

"I don't really know." Ruby said. "I've never really been in a relationship so I can't say which I like more."

"You don't have to try it to know it." Emerald said. "When you finger yourself, what do you watch or imagine?"

"Leave her alone Emerald." Cinder said.

"Hey, I need to know her preferences so I can…"

"Send lewd pictures to her?" Cinder asked. "Embarrass her? Try hooking her up with someone?"

"Yes. All of the above." Emerald said. "I'm just fucking with you." Emerald messed with Ruby's hair. "Just usually when someone enters high school they know what they're into. I'm a lesbian. I'm not against dicks or anything. I just find the female aesthetic makes me feel warm and squishy downstairs if you know what I mean."

"What about you Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"I only ride the best. Boys or girls are both fine by me. But I have high standards for both." Cinder explained.

"Anyway, Merc is waiting for us." Emerald said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Cinder said.

"See you later." Ruby said as she stepped out of the car. As they drove away, Ruby was left with a few thoughts regarding Cinder. She seemed cool. She was much more reserved than most of the other people Ruby spent time with. There was something warm about the way she treated her.

"How was school pipsqueak?"

"It was…..interesting." She replied.

 **AN: Because the characters are in school, this doesn't have the same crass, cynical humor as Just Act Casually. I'm trying to be more….subtle with things and really show how Ruby comes out of her shell….or how Cinder gets in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think this is where it will start to get good. Then again, maybe you think it is good and I should stop being all passive aggressive in these notes.**

Chapter 3

Cinder had picked Ruby up to go to her house. Weiss was going to drive Yang when they got off work. Weiss worked as a receptionist for her father's company. Yang worked as a waitress at a nice restaurant. They also worked near each other and got off around the same time.

"So Cinder, where do you work?" Ruby asked.

"I work at a jewelry shop in the mall." Cinder said. "It earns me plenty to throw awesome parties and get me whatever the fuck I want."

"Reminds me of Weiss." Ruby said.

"I'm rich but I'm not that rich." Cinder said. "But my money is mine. My mom pays for everything important."

"Must be nice." Ruby said. "My dad and uncle always struggle to keep our heads above the water."

"Oh...I never knew."

"It's not something Yang likes to show. But ever since my mom died...it's been rough on all of us."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Ruby frowned. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"It's okay. She and my dad both fought in the war before we were born. My dad hurt his leg and was discharged. She wasn't."

"She got called back." Cinder figured.

"And never came back." Ruby said. "So now my dad is stuck running her family shop."

"What about your uncle?" Cinder asked.

"Oh, he used to be badass special ops back in the day." Ruby said. "But that's not really my story to tell."

"I did notice that you and your sister have different last names." Cinder said.

"That's more her business." Ruby said. "She made me promise not to tell anyone she didn't want to know."

"I get it." Cinder reached over and rubbed Ruby's leg. "Well, since you poured your heart out a bit, I'll tell you...I'm actually adopted."

"You mentioned that before." Ruby noted.

"My parents were real pieces of fucking shit." Cinder fumed. "Salem, my stepmom...she used to work for the government. She actually helped build the orphanage that took me in when my parents were arrested for some fucked up stuff."

"Oh." Ruby sighed.

"That's actually how I met Mercury and Emerald. They were both in the orphanage. Mercury's dad was a thug and got himself killed. Emerald's parents gave her up for adoption when she was still an infant. That's why the three of us are pretty close."

"Do they have good parents now at least?" Ruby asked.

"Emerald does. Well, as far as I can tell, she does. Mercury still lives in that orphanage but now he actually works there helping other orphans."

"I always thought they were kinda….I shouldn't say." Ruby said.

"Thuggish?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they still get around, but it's more for shits and giggles than necessity." Cinder laughed. She pulled into her street and drove into her driveway.

"Holy shit!" Ruby slapped her mouth.

"Told you." Cinder said.

"I mean...I think Weiss' house is bigger but I'm still impressed."

When they walked in, a tall woman with white hair greeted them. She was sitting in a chair with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. Ruby assumed it was Cinder's stepmom.

"Hello Cinder." She said.

"Hey Mom." Cinder said. "This is Ruby."

"Ah, so you're the one Cinder was telling me about." Salem said. "She's talked you up quite a bit."

"She has." Ruby blushed.

"My daughter only likes the best. I think she got that from me." She said. "You can call me Salem, or Mrs. Fall if you desire to be more formal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby nodded.

"Emerald and Mercury are already downstairs in the lounge." Salem waved them off. "Just call if you need anything."

"Oh, we're expecting two more people." Ruby said.

"Weiss and Yang know me." Salem said.

Cinder lead the way into the basement lounge. It was a massive basement full of game tables. There were little areas for pool, table tennis, foosball, a few arcade machines and an entire bowling alley with three lanes.

"Wow, you...weren't kidding." Ruby's mouth hung open.

"Cinder!" Emerald pounced on the older girl. Meanwhile, Mercury was lining up a shot at the pool table. "Hey Ruby." She was less enthused. Cinder broke the hug and walked over to the minibar.

"Can I get you anything?" Cinder asked. "We have wine, beer…"

"I don't drink." Ruby said. "I'm way too young."

"You're such a little kid." Emerald said. "Yang's been drinking since she was your age."

"I'm not Yang." Ruby said. "And I don't like that she drinks either."

"A little bit of wine wouldn't hurt." Cinder said. "But we also have soda, kool-aid, milk-but it's upstairs."

"I'll take a soda." Ruby said.

"So, how about a game?" Cinder said as she tossed Ruby her drink. Ruby snatched the lobbed object right out of the air with impressive precision.

"Air Hockey." Ruby said.

"You're on." Cinder smirked and licked her lips while she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Cinder's at it again." Mercury paused his game to watch them. Emerald crossed her arms and scowled. "Don't be jealous."

"Fuck off." Emerald said.

Cinder fired up the game and placed the puck in the middle. Both of their arms shot forward, slamming the disc back and forth. Ruby was pushed into defense because of Cinder's ruthless assaults. She carefully guarded her goal, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Cinder extended her arm, slamming into the puck to make it zigzag. Ruby predicted its movements and countered with a short, fast and powerful burst. Ruby's attack fit perfectly in the hole.

 _Badump_ went Cinder's heart.

"I won the first point." Ruby said. A fire ignited in Cinder's eyes as she reset the game. The two went back and forth scoring on each other. Ruby's reflexes were better than Cinder but Cinder was the more skilled player. Cinder was better at coming from different angles whereas Ruby could only capitalize on the brief moments where Cinder was vulnerable.

"I win." Cinder sighed. Her cheeks were red. But her brow wasn't the only thing perspiring. She adjusted the hem of her dress and rubbed her legs together as she walked over to Ruby. "How about we play Em and Merc in some pool?"

"I've…" Ruby backed into the wall as Cinder stepped closer. The older girl was dangerously close to invading Ruby's personal space but a part of the crimsonette welcomed the invasion. "Never really played. I know the rules but…."

"Then I'll show you some tricks." Cinder said as she put a seductive finger on the younger girl's chin.

"Shouldn't Mercury teach her?" Emerald asked. "He's the fucking pool master….according to him."

"Don't get all pissy just because you're losing." Mercury said.

"Oh, even more reason you should be with Merc." Cinder said.

"Well fuck you too." Emerald huffed.

Cinder set the table and walked Ruby through some tips. Cinder went first, breaking the billiards. Mercury went next and knocked one in. He missed his next shot and it was Ruby's turn.

"Try to visualize the ball." Cinder whispered into Ruby's ear. The younger girl was bent over the table. Cinder was pushed right up on her. Ruby was sweating profusely from how close Cinder was. The young girl was trying to shut the thoughts out but Cinder was looking for a way to get closer. "Just try to get that one in the hole."

"Cinder?"

"Yes?"

"Can you…" Ruby tried forming the words.

"We're here!" Yang's voice called. Cinder and Ruby jerked apart. Weiss and Yang ran down the stairs. They were both wearing leather jackets, which indicated that Yang had driven them both on her motorcycle. "Starting a game of pool?"

"Say, how about Yang and Ruby versus me and you?" Emerald said.

"After this game." Cinder said.

"Sounds good." Yang said. Weiss made herself a glass of wine at Cinder's mini bar and tossed Yang a beer. "You should take a drink." She offered to her sister.

"Yang, no." Ruby scoffed.

"So Cinder…" Yang walked over to their host. "What the fuck were you doing?" She whispered.

"Having a friendly game." Cinder said.

"I got my eye on you." Yang said. Cinder smirked as she awaited Emerald's move. The mocha skinned girl looked like she was about to snap her stick in half. It was written all over the poor girl's face that she wasn't over Cinder slamming her into the friendzone.

They continued to play without anything drastic happening. Mercury tried hitting on Weiss but got completely shut out. Emerald kept giving Ruby and Cinder death glares. Yang lightened the mood with bad jokes. Ruby and Cinder kept things competitive on their end.

"Shit." Yang said as her alarm started ringing.

"Time to go home?" Ruby asked.

"I'd love to stay out but if I keep Ruby away for too long I'll catch all sorts of shit for it." Yang said.

"Well see you later." Weiss said.

"See you around." Yang waved.

"I'll see you at practice Monday." Cinder said as she ran another finger over Ruby's face.

Yang and Ruby strapped in on Yang's motorcycle. The noise of the wind kept them from having a conversation until they got home. When they finally arrived, Ruby started walking up to the door but was stopped by Yang.

"Cinder was flirting with you hard." Yang said as she pinched Ruby's cheeks. "So, do you like her?"

"I…" Ruby's face turned red. "She's really pretty but I don't know her well enough yet. I also think I'm straight."

"Meh, so are noodles until their wet." Yang said. "Girls are….different. And Cinder is a bit of a freak...but in a good way. In a really hot...like bend me over, pull my hair and spank me kind of way."

"Yang!"

"She's got the hots for you Rubes." Yang said. "Plain and simple. She looked like she was about to cream her panties everytime you bent over."

"But I'm a freshman and she's…."

"A senior...like that fucking matters. We're all still in that murky area between kids and adults. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some alone time to get to after seeing Weiss in that shirt."

"Yang…?" Ruby inquired. "If you like Weiss, like...like-like….why are you trying to help her get with Jaune and/or Pyrrha?"

"She's like, my best friend." Yang said. "And it's not like I'm in love with her or anything. Oh, but if she showed interest I would totally take her to pound town. But that's just because she's an attractive woman whom I am friends with."

"Oh." Ruby said.

"You'll understand someday." Yang said.

 **AN: I still have no idea what I'm even doing with this story. I'm still making it up as I go. I still want all my ships (except Lancaster) to happen in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Why do I put in the effort? Four days of this, 31 followers and 18 favorites. Almost a year of RWBYond Home, 52 chapters, a lot of time and effort put into crafting those characters and arcs, 27 followers and 20 favorites. It's not as bad as comparing Just Act Casually to RWBYond Vale but still. Also, this chapter will have a bit of lime in it. Nothing too explicit, but it's certainly there.**

Chapter 4

It was a foggy Sunday, the day after Cinder's game night. Ruby had woken up early. Her father had to work early and took her up to his work so she can jog back home for her morning run. It was a hot outside, so Ruby wore short shorts and a tight red shirt. It took her half an hour to jog all the way back home.

As she arrived, she saw a car in the driveway. She recognized it as Sun's car. Sun was Yang's current boyfriend, even though they weren't officially dating. She walked into the house and saw Yang in the kitchen wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was up in a bun.

"Welcome back." Yang said.

"I saw Sun's car here." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, he came early today. And then I came pretty early too." She winked.

"If you two are screwing each other, why not actually date?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe you'll understand someday." Yang said.

"You've always given me that line. You're only two years older than me and you've been this way since Middle School."

"Yeah, but you're still a virgin." Yang said. Ruby's face turned red. "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"If I ever have sex, you'll be the first person I tell."

"I better be." Yang said. "And the fuck is with that 'if' bullshit. You're a cute redhead with an athletic body, a nice rack and thighs thicc enough to pop a melon."

"I'm not that pretty." Ruby blushed.

"Stop comparing yourself with me. I got all the best features of my mom and dad. You just look like mom. You're working with a different gene pool and it's a gene pool that works. Trust me."

"If you say so."

"I know plenty of guys who would gladly let you sit on their face." Yang said. "They just tend to not be the kind of guys I'd want you to be with. And you must be really dumb if you think Cinder doesn't like you."

"I think she just likes messing with me."

"That might be the case. But I'm willing to bet if you go on a jog with her, head to her house, and then kiss her she'll melt like putty in your fingers."

"Gross." Ruby shivered.

"You won't be thinking it's gross when she finally snaps and fucks your brains out."

"Yang! I'm your sister. It's gross to talk about that stuff with you."

"Well maybe if you had someone else to talk about that stuff with, I wouldn't have to."

"Oh don't make this about you." Ruby said. "You're being purposely lewd about my love life just to get a rise out of me."

"And it's working." Yang said.

"Screw you." Ruby said. "I'll be in the shower."

"I'll have some eggs ready by the time you're done." Yang said. "Also, you're fifteen now, you can say Fuck You."

"Shut up."

Ruby turned on a hot shower. Her body soaked in the steaming liquid as it ran down her naked body. As she ran her hands over her body to scrub herself, a sigh of relief left her mouth. She felt her breast, realizing that Yang did have a point. She had gone through a bit of a growth spurt over the last year. Her boobs couldn't hold a candle to Yang's but they were far bigger than Weiss' or maybe even Cinder's.

The thought of Cinder made her feel good. In that moment, lewd thoughts crossed her mind. She blamed Yang for putting those thoughts in her mind. She had very rarely thought about sex, let alone masturbated, and never to someone as close to her as Cinder. Yet here she was, taking pleasure in her own body.

By the time she was done, her muscles had been spasming for a solid minute. Her body was exhausted between her morning run and what she had just done. She quickly towelled off and changed her clothes before brushing her hair and going back into the kitchen.

She could hear Yang and Sun moaning in the bedroom. The bed was creaking and thudding against the wall. Ruby put her headphones on and blasted her music to drown out the sound of their activity. It wouldn't be the first time. Anytime their dad had to work, she had a guy over. And they would fuck, regardless of Ruby's presence. It was how they kept Yang's promiscuous reputation away from their dad. They were supposed to keep each other out of trouble yet they enabled their worst habits.

Meanwhile, across town, Cinder was just waking up. Emerald had stayed the night. When Cinder woke up, Emerald was climbing into her bed. She was also wearing nothing but panties and a tight shirt that highlighted the fact she was not wearing a bra.

"The fuck are you doing?" Cinder said.

"Waking you up." Emerald said casually. "It's almost noon."

"Oh." Cinder started to sit up. It was then that she remembered that she had slept naked. Her sheets were caked in sweat and nectar from when she masturbated the night before. Cinder's face turned red as she covered herself up.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Emerald said.

"You know how I feel." Cinder said.

"What I don't get is...if you were really that horny after the party, that you busted out some of your toys, why not just relieve yourself with me?"

"Because I don't like you like that."

"You did before."

"People change. I decided that I only liked you as a friend."

"We can still do it as friends." Emerald said.

"That wouldn't do anything for me." Cinder said.

"Wow. What a fucking bitch thing to say." Emerald said.

"You're half naked, crawling into my bed while I'm naked, even though I told you no." Cinder said. "I like someone else."

"Ruby?" Emerald asked. "What does she have that I don't?"

"She's not desperate." Cinder said. "You need to get laid. You need to find someone else to obsess over. I gave you a chance but if you're not going to listen…"

"Fine, I'll leave." Emerald stood up and walked towards the door.

Cinder sighed as she found a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. She showered herself. The entire time she was thinking about Ruby, imagining what the girl would be like if they ever showered together.

After getting changed, Cinder folded up her sheets and headed down to the laundry room. She looked around the house. Everyone was gone. There was a note in the kitchen from her mom. It said that she got called into work earlier than expected. She would also be gone for a few days but completely restocked the kitchen before she left.

It was an average occurrence. Salem's job oftentimes required her to go out of town for days or even weeks. Cinder prided herself on her ability to take care of herself in those situations. She hadn't needed a babysittter since she was twelve. Still, Salem was an expert conversationalist when she wanted to be. Her absence meant Cinder was going to have a boring time by herself. So she called Ruby.

"Hello?" Ruby said.

"Make it home alright?" Cinder asked.

"No, I'm actually completely lost. We took a wrong turn and now we're in the middle of the woods."

"Sarcasm. I like it." Cinder smirked. "Hey, my mom is going to be gone a few days. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"I'd love to. But my dad isn't home. Yang and I are supposed to watch ourselves. Keep each other out of trouble and all that. I'd get in trouble if I go somewhere without her. And vice versa."

"Well, how about I come over?" Cinder asked.

"I….yeah, you know what. Do it." Ruby huffed. "Yang has her boyfriend over and they're being kinda annoying."

"Alright, I'll be there later." Cinder said. "Do you got food there or should I bring something over?"

"Bring some snacks. Cookies preferably." Ruby said.

"Alright, did you already go for a morning jog?" Cinder said.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Okay, I'll head over there after my daily workout." Cinder said.

"Have fun." Ruby said. "See you in a bit. By." She hung up.

 **AN: A little shorter. But I'm also working on some other things, which is why this chapter came so late. There will be a bit of a timeskip for next chapter (just a few weeks as things start to heat up).**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I was not as productive today as I wanted to be. But here's your piece of trash fiction anyway.**

Chapter 5

Cinder took a deep breath as she crouched on the starting line. She recognized most of her competition from previous years. They were all upperclassmen. They were all the best of their respective schools.

This was a smaller meet. For that reason there were three people representing both schools competing in the meet. Cinder, Ruby and Pyrrha were there for Beacon. Arslan, Reese and Neo were there for Mistral.

The gun shot marked the beginning of the race. Pyrrha sprinted forward as pulled ahead of everyone else. Cinder pulled ahead a second later, followed by Arslan and Ruby. Cinder focused on her own feet. But she couldn't help but notice that Ruby was keeping pace.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of Ruby's rippling calf muscles and her bouncing breasts. Cinder's heart skipped a beat as he face went red. She distracted herself with her thoughts and nearly tripped over her own feet.

A second later, Ruby pulled ahead and won the race. Yang and her friends cheered. Cinder got second place, just a hair faster than Arslan. She dropped down onto the nearest bench and started chugging a sports drink. For a second she beat herself up for falling behind so close to the finish over something so childish. But one look at Ruby's beaming face as she cheered for her victory lightened the mood.

In that moment, all that was in Cinder's mind was how beautiful Ruby looked with her exasperated face and beaming smile. Cinder slapped her cheeks, trying to shake the thoughts from her head.

"Good race!" Ruby cheered as she reached out to Cinder.

"God fucking damn it." Cinder huffed as she grabbed her hand.

"Something wrong?" Ruby said.

"I don't like losing." Cinder said. "But since it's you…"

"Wow Cinder!" Emerald cut in. "Losing to a freshman."

"You're one to talk." Ruby snarked.

"Ignore her." Cinder said. "She's just trying to fuck with me."

"Ruby!" Yang cheered. She rushed in and picked Ruby up. "Congrats on your win."

"Thank you." Ruby huffed. Weiss' eyes lingered on Pyrrha. Yang nudged her. Weiss shot her a glare. Yang shoved her again. Weiss tugged on Yang's hair. Yang smirk and winked at the prep.

"What the hell do you want?" Weiss said.

"Now's your chance." Yang gestured to Pyrrha. Weiss' face went red. Yang shoved her in Pyrrha's direction. She followed Pyrrha around the bleachers.

"Jaune." She waved down the blonde.

"Good job out there Pyrrha." Jaune said. Weiss stopped and stayed behind the bleachers.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner." Pyrrha said.

"Sounds great." Jaune said. "Let's go ahead and go." The pair left the field together hand in hand. Weiss' breath hitched and she walked back to the group with her head hung low.

"Oof." Yang said.

"I'm such a useless lesbian." Weiss' voice hitched. "I just...I thought Jaune was dense and….it wouldn't happen."

"Pyrrha's been with him for about a week now." Cinder said. "They're not official but it's looking like it."

"I…..I hadn't noticed." Weiss rubbed her eye.

"It's okay." Yang pulled her into a hug. "There's another people out there that would love to jam your clam."

"What the fuck?" Weiss laughed. Ruby nudged Yang.

"A real relationship takes patience." Yang said. "As many people as I've been with I don't count those as serious relationships. There's a broad line between instant gratification and actually building something meaningful."

"Well what if I just want some instant gratification?" Weiss asked.

"You can always sleep with me." Yang said.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Maybe?"

"Yang!"

"All I'm saying is that if we were to get in a relationship, it would at least be fun." Yang said. "I always leave my dates satisfied." Ruby smiled at Yang's attempts to woo Weiss.

"See Ruby, this is why you don't joke about stuff like that." Cinder said. "Weiss can't take Yang seriously even when she's begging for the ice queen to wear her like a sock puppet."

"What about you, Cinder?" Ruby asked. "Is there anyone special to you?"

"Maybe. I don't view romance in the same light. Feelings can change. My biological parents showed no love for each other or me. My stepmom was married once but they split soon after. I have no reservations about feelings being permanent."

"I think they can." Ruby said. "I think when you share something special together, it's easier. The problem with relationships is that they don't try to fix their problems. And they only go after people that aesthetically please them."

"I'm not so easy." Cinder said.

"Neither am I….at least I like to think so." Ruby said.

"People are starting to leave." Weiss said.

"I should get Ruby back home." Yang said.

"Damn it." Weiss said. "I need a ride home."

"Weiss, you need to get your fucking license. You are seventeen god damn years old." Yang teased.

"I can take you home." Cinder offered.

"She just likes riding my motorcycle." Yang said.

"I'll ride with Cinder." Weiss said. "We live in the same direction anyway."

"Well, I'm wanting to get home and take a nice...long...bath…." Cinder said as she stretched her body out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Text me later and let me know everyone got home fine." Weiss said.

"Can do." Yang said. Yang and Ruby strapped themselves into Yang's motorcycle.

"You know...you brought that on yourself." Ruby said.

"Brought what?" Yang said as she put her helmet on.

"If you didn't make crass jokes all the time, Weiss would have taken you seriously."

"Please, next time we're alone at her house, I'm going to kiss her and probably go down on her."

"TMI." Ruby said.

"What about you and Cinder?" Yang said.

"It's still weird." Ruby said. "I'm a freshman, she's a senior. There's still so much up in the air that…"

"Don't think too hard about the future." Yang said. "If it works out, it works out. Having your heart broken can be an important experience. But if you let her go off to college without sealing the deal, then you'll never know."

"Is that what all this is about?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I'll always see you as that sweet little girl I had to take care of when mom died. But seeing you with Cinder makes me really happy and proud. And I'm curious...what you'll be like after you've had sex."

"Yang!"

"A degenerate lifestyle changes you. I went from someone who got in fights all the time to someone who likes to be bent over and spanked."

"Lalalalala, I'm not hearing this." Ruby said.

The rest of the ride home was uneventful for both parties. Wehn Cinder arrived at her house, she walked into the bathroom and filled a bath. She lit a scented candle and stripped. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking all her proportions and thinking about her physique.

"I need to start working out my arms more." Cinder said as she pinched her bicep. "I've been eating healthy but I know I can still trim a pound or two off up top." She grabbed her boobs. "Not too big. Smaller than Ruby's and way smaller than Pyrrha's. So, no complaints there. So, why did I lose?"

She dipped herself in the tub and continued to think about how her life had been going since the start of the semester. She always had a turn on for competition. She remembered her first boyfriend had been a jerk to her her entire life. He beat her in a basketball game and she nearly came on the spot just from the thrill of the game. She asked him out soon afterwards and they took each other's virginity.

Since then Cinder had had a handful of boyfriends and girlfriends. Each one, she had met. Then played them in a game. When they beat her, she'd get turned on and fuck them. So far, Ruby and Pyrrha were the only people to ever beat her in competition without her at least making out with them.

Ruby was just so sweet and innocent, the exact opposite of her sister. Cinder wanted to wrap the crimsonette in a blanket, tie her to her bed and just cuddle with her. Cinder wanted to smother her own face in Ruby's chest and rub her all over. The older girl had taken to eating more strawberries because that's what Ruby always smelled like.

She wondered if it was love or if it was the same lustful urges Cinder has had since she first hit puberty. That's what she feared. If she was sure the feelings were genuine, she would have been much more forward in wanting to fuck Ruby way earlier. But her high school tenure was almost over. If she wasn't sure, she wasn't going to waste her, and Ruby's, time.

 **AN: Well, next time might be the penultimate chapter. I think the story is ready to get to that point. And I know I'm barely tolerating the sexual tension between the pair as it stands.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I think this story is only going to go another chapter after this. I think it's about time to actually start wrapping this story up. So, here's when things get really sweet.**

Chapter 6

Cinder and Ruby had elected to jog together. The track season was drawing to a close and the weather had started to get cooler. The two girls had made this a common thing, to go on long jogs together. Cinder wanted Ruby to build up her stamina so she could do the two-hundred meter dash after Cinder graduates.

Ruby was wearing a white shirt with a pink heart on it. Her shorts were pitch black. Cinder was wearing black shorts as well. But her top was a spaghetti strap white shirt with patterns on it that made it look like wrapping.

Ruby could see their destination, Cinder's house, in the distance. The anticipation of hanging out with Cinder, alone, caused her blood to pump even harder as she ran. There wasn't much room for talking on the way there since they were both focused on running.

As they turned onto Cinder's street, the older girl picked up the pace, sprinting ahead. Ruby tried to pick up the pace but her body gave out and she nearly fell. She stopped to catch her breath while Cinder kept running. After a second, Ruby sprinted forward with the last of her energy. She made it to Cinder just as the door was opening.

The pair crashed into each other and then into the floor. Cinder had the cognitive awareness to twist and break Ruby's fall. One of Cinder's legs was in between Ruby's. One of her hands was on Ruby's shoulder and the other was on her hip. Ruby's hands were both firmly on Cinder's breasts.

The two lingered for a moment. Their faces turned a shade of red as they realized their compromising position. Cinder's smile broke Ruby out of her haze and she shot up and shut the door.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"It's fine." Cinder said. "Guess I beat you here."

"Well…" Ruby played with a strand of her hair. "Your legs are longer than mine." Cinder stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm going to make some macaroni." Cinder said.

"Nice." Ruby said.

"Make yourself at home." Cinder said. "Do you need a shower?"

"I'll take one before I go back home." Ruby said as she set her bag down.

Cinder got to work on the quick meal. She didn't like macaroni that much but it was quick and Ruby liked it. Ruby was looking around the house while Cinder cooked. She hadn't had the chance to look around the few times she'd been here.

"Food's about done!" Cinder called. Ruby made her way back into the kitchen with a picture in hand. "What do you got there?"

"A picture." She showed it off. "Of you with short hair."

"Oh yeah?" Cinder smirked. "I always cut my hair short at the beginning of summer. It's easier to maintain and wash when it's ninety fucking degrees out everyday."

"Baby you ain't kidding." Ruby said. "That's why I always keep my hair short. I don't know how Yang deals with that mane of hers."

"By spending hours everyday taking care of it. What? You didn't think she hogged the bathroom to masturbate did you?"

"No! And that's gross." Ruby said.

"Masturbation is perfectly healthy." Cinder said as she handed Ruby a bowl. "Though, probably not the best thing to talk about when you're about to eat pasta."

Ruby cramed her face full and devoured the entire bowl in a matter of minutes. Cinder couldn't help but blush watching her go at it. A bit of fantasy crossed through Cinder's mind. She wished that Ruby would give her that same amount of attention.

"So Ruby, are you going to the dance next week?" Cinder asked.

"Probably." Ruby said. "Yang and Weiss have to go sense they're student council so they'll probably drag me along too."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"I'm not a dancy person." Ruby said. "I'm kind of a clutz when I'm not just running in one direction on ground flatter than Weiss' chest." Cinder laughed at the joke.

"I'd love it if you went with me." Cinder said. "I'll even teach you how to dance."

"I don't know." Ruby blushed. "Surely you have other people asking you out for the dance."

"It's just a homecoming dance. And while there have been people asking me out, they're all losers and degenerates. Well, there's the occasional rich prep that I wouldn't even dignify with a response."

"So you'd rather just go with a friend?" Ruby said. Cinder put her fork down and stood up. She walked over to the crimsonette. She leaned over until they could feel each other's breath.

"You are so much more than just a friend." Cinder said as she put a finger on Ruby's chin. Ruby's tongue dried up and her mouth hung open. Cinder could smell Ruby's laboring breath. "You're so cute when you're flustered." Cinder said as she pulled back. She sat down and finished her meal. It took Ruby a minute to realize Cinder had sat back down.

"Cinder." Ruby's voice strained as she stood up. Cinder finished her bowl and stood up.

"Yes?" Cinder said.

"Do you…..why do you like hanging out with me?"

"Well, you're nice and fun. You're good at games. You share my interests. You're also adorable, that always helps. And I have always appreciated your company more than anyone else I've met this year." Cinder stepped forward. "I want you to kinda, take my place when I'm out of High School."

"Is that all?" Ruby said. Cinder backed her into the wall.

"There are other things I want you to do." Cinder put a hand on the wall above Ruby's head. Her other hand snaked around Ruby's cheek. She maneuvered a leg in between Ruby's. She leaned in again and this time Ruby closed the gap between them.

Ruby moaned into her first kiss. Her arms wrapped around Cinder's neck. Cinder's lips pushed her further into the wall. Ruby's legs went weak. Cinder caught her by catching her hips. Cinder broke the kiss and then latched her lips onto Ruby's neck, eliciting a blissful sigh.

"That was my first kiss." Ruby breathed.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah." Ruby's eyes drifted close as Cinder went in for another kiss. This time Cinder opened her mouth. Ruby opened her mouth to invite Cinder in. The crimsonettes' tongue was clumsy and unsure of itself. Cinder completely took over the kiss, sucking every bit of passion she could from Ruby's mouth.

Cinder lead Ruby to her bedroom. Trophies and jewelry lined the walls. The bed was large and luxurious, more comfortable than any bed Ruby had seen. She plummeted into its cushions as Cinder climbed on top of her. The two engaged in a lip lock again.

This time, Ruby reached around and grabbed Cinder's ass. Cinder's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure from the ministrations. A dampness invaded her shorts. She started grinding on Ruby's thigh as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. Both her arms were under Ruby's shoulders and both hands played with Ruby's silky hair.

"Wait." Ruby broke the kiss. Cinder trailed kisses down Ruby's neck before diving face first into Ruby's boobs.

"What is it?" Cinder asked.

"I…." Ruby sighed. The last vestiges of her self control strained under Cinder's touch, but they held. "This is too fast." She huffed.

"Oh." Cinder paused and sat up.

"Don't stop kissing me." Ruby said. "I do like you, and I am….I have definitely gone lesbian for you."

"But you're still a virgin." Cinder sighed. "I understand. It's just been awhile since I've seen any action like this."

"I just...I don't want my first kiss to be followed so closely by my first time."

"Alright." Cinder said. "I won't make you cum." Cinder said. "What other limitations should there be?"

"I don't know." Ruby said.

"You have to decide. If I have to, then I'll end up not having any limitations and I'll make you scream in orgasm."

"Right now, I keep imagining us in the shower, making each other…"

"Feel really, really, good?" Cinder said.

"Give me a second." Ruby huffed. "It's hard to build a barrier when your thigh is in my crotch."

"Oh, sorry." Cinder said as she stood up.

"Okay…" Ruby thought. "Grabbing each other's butts and boobs is fine. Kissing anywhere above the chest is perfect."

"Let me know if you want anything else." Cinder said as she climbed in next to Ruby. Cinder started kissing Ruby's neck and the two started spooning.

"I can't wait to see you in a dress." Ruby said.

"Oh my God, Ruby, it is already really hard to not fuck your brains out with how wet I am." Cinder complained. "Don't make me any hornier by talking about our homecoming dresses."

"Alright." Ruby kissed Cinder's neck, trying to imitate what Cinder had done for her.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to kiss too." Cinder laughed.

 **AN: Next chapter will be the last chapter of this fic. If I revisit this premise, it'll be as a sequel. Thank you all for reading and tune in tomorrow for the finale and a sneak peak at the next arc in RWBYond Home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well this is the final chapter. It's been a fun week of writing something other than RWBYond. Which, by the way, is going to be insane from here on until the end of that story.**

Chapter 7

"You look beautiful." Yang said as she helped tie Ruby's dress.

"I'm still nervous." Ruby said. "I've never been to a dance before. What if people laugh at us?"

"Fuck their opinions." Yang said. "You be sure to dance your ass off for the both of us."

"Being on student council must suck." Ruby said.

"I'll be able to have a little bit of fun." Yang said. "It's just Weiss and I are going as friends but the council decided to break up our shifts as doormen." Yang rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd go with Sun." Ruby said.

"He's actually going with Blake." Yang said. "Oh, right, you haven't met her."

"I think you've talked about her before." Ruby said.

"She's an emo punk. But she's also in a bunch of my classes and is pretty cool when she's not trying to talk about the evils of capitalism."

"She's one of THOSE people." Ruby nodded.

"She also just broke up with her boyfriend. It was pretty rough by the sounds of it. Sun stood up for her."

"So, are you going to try to put the moves on Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Damn straight….or damn gay in this case." She snickered.

"Ruby, Yang, your friends are here!" Their father called.

They finished getting ready and got in the limo that Weiss had rented for transportation. Cinder, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha were already in it. Weiss was wearing white dress with a see-through mesh on the sleeves and chest. Pyrrha wore a long red dress that accentuated her curves, Jaune wore a nice affordable suit that didn't fit him perfectly.

Ruby's eyes lingered on Cinder. She wore a long, sleeveless black dress and a pair of long gloves. The v-cut of her dress showed the faintest glimpses of cleavage. The slit in her dress showed off her toned, bare leg.

"You're looking good." Cinder said. Ruby blushed at the compliment. Her dress was cheap and didn't fit her right. Her cleavage was only held back by the thin layer of velvety cloth that made up parts of the dress. Her leggings clung tight to her thighs. Her makeup made her feel like a clown. The ties on the back of the dress caused her back to become itchy. And she had nothing but outright contempt for the heels her sister had forced her to wear.

Cinder and Ruby sat together for the minute it took to arrive at the school. The pairing parted. Weiss took over door duty. Yang went to the back of the dance floor to chat up Neptune-the student council president. Pyrrha and Jaune took to the dance floor and started having a good time. Ruby found a table for her and Cinder to si while the older girl got some refreshments.

"I do want at least three dances with you." Cinder said as she took her seat. She saw Ruby scratching her back and decided to help. Rub's entire spine hardened at Cinder's touch.

"I've always bitten my nails." Ruby said. "Stupid habit."

"I used to do the the same thing." Cinder said. "I had a lot of nervous habits as a kid."

"What was your worst one?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"I really don't want to say." Cinder said.

"You can tell me."

"It's really gross and unattractive."

"You were a kid. It's fine."

"I used to wet the bed." Cinder said with an embarrassed look.

"Didn't we all?" Ruby asked.

"I did until I was eight." Cinder said.

"Ew, that is gross."

"Told you." Cinder said.

"I used to pick my suck my thumb and mess up my hair. Yang used to eat her boogers. I still….without fail...anytime I think nobody is watching….just stick my fingers right up my nose."

"Oof." Cinder giggled. "I love that we can share our grossest stories without being too grossed out." Another song came on. Cinder got excited. "Alright, this song we're dancing to." She grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her up to the dance floor.

Ruby became extremely, hyper-aware that Cinder was a head taller than her. Their boobs pressed into each other's bodies as they held each other close. Cinder leaned down, like she was going to kiss, but then spun Ruby around. The smaller girl's back was flush against Cinder. She could feel Cinder's boobs press into her back.

Ruby smiled and her eyes drifted shut. She grinded her butt into Cinder's core, eliciting a moan from the raven-haired beauty. Cinder pecked a quick kiss to Ruby's shoulder as her hand drifted to her hip. Both Ruby's hands clasped Cinder's another hand and pressed it against her chest.

"We got a few audience members." Cinder snickered.

"Let them watch." Ruby said. "If you don't care….I don't care."

"I don't give a fuck what they think." Cinder spun Ruby back around to come face to face. "But I don't want to make a scene and create unreal expectations for these plebs."

Ruby nodded and kept dancing. She tripped on her heels a few times. Each time, Cinder would tighten her grip and pull her in. Each time she did, Ruby's face went straight into Cinder's boobs. The crimsonette was starting to love how they felt.

After the first dance, Cinder lead the way back to the table. It was the first time Ruby got a look at the diamond shaped cut of her dress, exposing her bare back.

"I just noticed you have a tattoo." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, this is the first time you've ever seen me wear something that exposes it." Cinder said. "I just like the design. I made it myself. It's two glass slippers forming a heart."

"It looks cool." Ruby said. "I don't know if I want a tattoo. But I might get a rose on my ankle or something."

"So long as it's not too gaudy." Cinder said.

"That's why I want something small and cute. Yang wants an entire dragon on her back." Ruby snickered. Her eyes lingered on Cinder's perfect curves just long enough for it to be awkward. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Cinder said with a laugh. "It's cute how innocent you can be with your feelings."

"You just look beautiful." Ruby said. "I never knew how much I liked the way girls looked until I met you."

"That's so sweet." Cinder blushed. Ruby froze up under Cinder's romantic gaze. The young girl tried thinking dry thoughts, but it wasn't working. She was rubbing her thighs together trying to get rid of the awkward feeling between her legs but it only made it worse.

"I'll be back." Ruby said. She headed over to Yang, who was still chatting up Neptune.

"I would love to tear that dress of you in my car." Neptune said.

"Maybe some other time." Yang said. "I'm a woman on a mission and I gotta wait until after my shift as door man to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Neptune rolled his eyes. "It's not like you to play the long game though."

"Bitch you don't even know how hard it's been."

"How hard is what?" Ruby asked as she walked up.

"Neptune's dick when I walked up to him." Yang teased.

"Wow, is that anyway to talk to your sister?" Neptune asked.

"Everything going alright with you?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm having fun." Ruby looked back at her date. "How are things going for you?"

"Swell." Yang said. "Ruby, if you are going to seal the deal with Cinder anytime soon, tonight would be the day to do it."

"What do you mean?" Ruby said. "We're already dating."

"Ooh, you sweet innocent flower child." Yang laughed. "Cinder is resisting her urges even harder than you are."

"I don't want to have this conversation with you." Ruby's face went red.

"Cinder has really Fallen for you." Yang laughed.

"God, fucking damn it Yang." Neptune face palmed.

"Anyway, it's time for me to relieve Weiss of her post. And then it'll be time for me to relieve Weiss of her baggage. And then, if I'm lucky, relieving her of all her clothes when I spend the night with her."

"You're doing what?" Ruby huffed.

"Have fun." Yang winked as she left. Ruby followed her as far as Cinder's table. Some other guy was talking to her and hitting on her. Ruby didn't know what came over her as she sat on Cinder's lap and pulled her into a kiss.

"Wo, wow, didn't know you were into freshman." The dude said.

"Fuck off." Cinder flipped him off while wrapping the other arm around Ruby's waste. "Thank you."

"Who was that?"

"A mistake. Someone I may have given too much of my attention a few years ago."

Ruby thought about reclaiming her chair, but Cinder's lap was comfy. As she got more comfortable and leaned into her, she noticed something. And that realization caused her face to go red.

"Um...Cinder…"

"I know." Cinder voice strained. Ruby had inadvertently been grinding into Cinder's core, causing a wetness to stir below Cinder's waste. Ruby started to get up but Cinder kept her in place.

"Cinder." Ruby protested.

"I'm only going to ask you once tonight." Cinder said. "Or at least once while we're here at the dance. Do you want to?"

"There's so many people around." Ruby said.

"The girl's locker room." Cinder said. "I know the code. We can go there and make out."

"Alright." Ruby's breath hitched as she stood.

"Head over there in three minutes." Cinder said.

"Beats sitting around listening to this shitty music." Ruby said. She hadn't even realized she cursed and Cinder didn't bother teasing her about it. Cinder left first. The next three minutes were agonizing to sit through.

"So, you're here by yourself now?" Jaune sat down.

"I'm actually about to leave for a bit." Ruby said. "I might come back."

"Feeling okay?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Just not a fan of things like this."

"My older sister corrupted me into liking this kind of music and dancing."

"Yeah, I've noticed you're quite the dancer."

"I'd ask you for a quick dance if I thought I could get away with it." Jaune said.

"I'll take a rain check on that dance. Maybe at one of Cinder's parties." She shrugged.

"Sounds good." Jaune said.

"Pyrrha doing fine?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom." Jaune said. "Still don't know what to do about her."

"Just be yourself. She's totally head over heels for you and you're….you."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult."

"Point being you're not going to mess it up that easily." Ruby said.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune fist bumped the younger girl. "Because the same goes for you."

"Speaking of which, I think that's my cue." Ruby said as the song switched.

"Have fun." Jaune waved.

Ruby practically sprinted to the locker room. She ignored Yang's teases and went straight to her destination. Cinder was waiting for her. As soon as the door closed behind them they went at it. Cinder pressed Ruby up against the wall as the two furiously made out.

"Took your time." Cinder said.

"Got caught in a conversation with Jaune." Ruby said.

"Ah, you two seem to always hit it off."

"Not like I did with you." Ruby said in between kisses. They kept at it, rubbing their hands up and down their body and barely coming up for air. Ruby's last vestiges of self control snapped when Cinder's hand 'accidentally' rubbed against her panties.

"Ruby." Cinder moaned as the favor was returned.

"I want to do it." Ruby huffed as she started pulling Cinder's dress down. She unclipoped the bra and started fondling the older girl's bare breasts.

"Are you sure?" Cinder said as she started untying Ruby's dress.

"I am." Ruby's breathing was labored. "I want you...I want you….I just want you."

"Then I'm going to make you cum this homecoming." Cinder whispered as her hand snaked under Ruby's short dress. "You're so soft." Cinder moaned.

"What should I be doing?" Ruby asked.

"Sit on the bench and look pretty." Cinder said. "I'll do all the work this time. Then you can follow my lead." Ruby was distracted by Cinder's lips, which tasted like strawberries, while she was stripped down and sat down on the cold bench.

Cinder's dress also dropped. Ruby looked around. They were out of sight from the door, far enough away to where they could hide if anyone else intruded. Cinder focused her attention on Ruby's succulent breasts for agonizing minutes before making her way lower to Ruby's sweetest spot. And then they fucked.

 **AN: Well, that might be the smuttiest thing I've ever written. It's not saying much considering most of my stories are rated T. Also, with how long this chapter ran, I decided there will be another chapter just to serve as an epilogue (and to see what became of Yang after the dance).**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A surprise to be sure, but not an unwelcomed one. This chapter just exists to close some hanging plot threads I felt weren't wrapped up last chapter.**

Chapter 8

Yang had noticed Cinder leaving and Ruby leaving a few minutes later. Ruby in particular stormed out of the dance floor like a man on a mission. She shrugged the thoughts away. She'd let the couple have whatever fun they were having and inquire later.

Later came, and the pair had yet to return. Yang and Weiss were both curious about the pair's absence and their refusal to answer their phones. The two decided to walk around the school, trying to find them.

"I know they're just making out but still." Yang said. "What has gotten into her?"

"Maybe Cinder's fingers." Weiss joked.

"Weiss!"

"Sorry." Weiss held her head low.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang said.

"Do you think they're in the locker room?" Weiss said as they passed it up.

"Maybe?" Yang peered in the window. "I can't see anything. Do you know the code for the door?"

"No, but I'm sure Cinder does." Weiss said. She maneuvered between Yang and the door to try to peak in. She couldn't see anything either but she became acutely aware of Yang brushing up against her. "Can you not?" Weiss hissed.

"Sorry." Yang said. "I just like being close to you." Yang's tone was serious.

"Will you stop teasing me like that?" Weiss said. "You're always doing that. Always fucking with me because you're bi and I'm a lesbian. Do you know how frustrating it is being your best friend?"

"Where's this coming from?" Yang said.

"Sorry, I'm just really frustrated with myself because the girl I've liked for years, the entire reason I found out I'm a lesbian, is currently at the dance with the boy I turned down. And I know she wants to fuck him and he's got no self control so she probably will succeed." Weiss said.

"I get the feeling." Yang said.

"Yang, you're beautiful. More importantly you're outgoing and not a self-conscious neurotic wreck like me. But now I'm just venting."

"It's okay, vent everything out on me." Yang said.

"And so now, you hit on me and try to make me feel better when I'm an absolute social fuck up with no real friends. Even you only became my friend out of complete happenstance because you're the only one in our class who actually tolerated my bullshit because I was such a fucking bitch back then and so a lot of people still think I'm a cunt and…" Yang interrupted her with a kiss. "What the fuck?" Weiss broke the kiss.

"You're not a cunt." Yang said. "And I chose to be your best friend because I know what it's like to have all the expectation forced on you, and to have a parent who doesn't give a shit about you. And God damn it, somewhere along the way I fell for you." Yang kissed her again.

"Stop fucking with me!" Weiss hissed. "I can't take you patronizing me. Not tonight." Yang pulled her into another kiss. This one lasted longer. Weiss gave in with a moan. Yang's hands trailed down her side and grabbed her butt. Weiss' hands wrapped around Yang's back.

"That's what I was worried about." Yang said. "They started as jokes but they became more. And I was worried you'd never take a confession seriously."

"Please be telling the truth." Weiss whispered. "I can't take another heartbreak like that."

"I am telling the truth." Yang said. "I turned down no less than five guys, each of them people I've been with before and are a lot of fun, just to be with you." Weiss shivered under Yang's touch.

"Oh God, and you're staying at my house tonight." Weiss realized. Yang cupped her face.

"I want to make this the best night of your life. With your permission of course, I plan on fucking you senseless."

"Christ." Weiss was still caught up in the moment. So much so that she couldn't even register that the door had opened.

"Looks like we're not the only ones getting action." Cinder said.

"Ha, I was right." Weiss said. "Perfect make out spot." Yang nodded in agreement. Then the smell hit them and they realized things had gotten hotter than they predicted.

"What the hell?" Yang shouted.

"Heeeee." Ruby couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. "We um…."

"They can smell us." Cinder nudged. "No use hiding it. We fucked."

"Bullshit!" Weiss cursed. "No way did you lose your virginity before me."

"Only by….I don't know, give me an hour or two." Yang said.

"So, you two hooked up." Ruby said.

"I guess." Weiss shrugged.

"Yeah." Yang was more confident.

"Lucky night for everyone." Cinder nodded.

"Ya'll wanna blow this joint?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Definitely." Ruby said.

"Swing by my place first." Cinder said.

"Ruby, if you want, I'll tell dad you're spending the night with me and Weiss."

"You think he'd trust you?" Ruby said.

"I'm trustworthy." Weiss said.

"True." Ruby said.

"It's up to you." Cinder said.

"I think we have a plan." Ruby said.

"A bed beats a locker room floor." Yang said as she messed Ruby's hair. "I don't know whether to be proud, sad or disappointed that my baby sister has become so adult so quickly."

"Let's just go." Ruby blushed.

Weiss called her limo. They made a quick stop at Ruby and Yang's to get a change of clothes before heading back out. As soon as Ruby and Cinder arrived at their destination, they started going at it again. Cinder guided Ruby up to her room and set her on the bed.

The two completely stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed together. This time was softer, more gentle than their locker room exploit. Ruby loved the feeling of Cinder pressed on top of her. She tried keeping track of everything Cinder did to her.

"Faster." Ruby moaned. Cinder obliged, making all the feelings more intense. And then, just as she approached her breaking point, she huffed those fateful words. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cinder responded.

 **AN: And that's a wrap. For real this time. Might revisit this as a sequel if I revisit it at all. But for now, and for the people who read my main story, here's a preview for the next arc in RWBYond Home.**

 **Prim stands on top of an airship overlooking the floating islands. Ruby's cape whips in front of her face, unveiling the arena for the qualifier battle royale.**

 **Ruby: Three-hundred and fifty people are going to be jumping from various ships. Only sixteen of them will qualify**

 **Nova and Johnny stand back to back with their heads down while others celebrate around them.**

 **Nightshade shakes his head while he watches a fight.**

 **Prim: I know what I have to do now. She turns her head, examining the terrain. Dozens of shadowy figures gain the high ground and peer down on her.**

 **The Masked Man sits on a boulder, peering down at Prim.**

 **Prim stands on the edge of the ship. Nova and Chenzi rush off first. The rest of her friends leave her behind as Ruby gives her a gentle push off the ship.**

 **A giant snake tries to ensnare Chenzi. Boulders start flying everywhere. Nephrite uses an aura blast to create a dust storm.**

 **Argent jumps around several stone pillars, avoiding ice blasts.**

 **Glade fires Orion's Spear at a liquidy foe.**

 **Mob waves his hand, creating a massive gravity pulse. Zalfos, Chu and a blonde girl in tight black clothing join his side. The blonde girl does a flirtatious dance while Chu licks his lips.**

 **Jet, Hue, Tint, and Baard stand side by side. Jet motions a challenge to Nickel.**

 **A man with eagle wings throws sharp feathers at Verdant.**

 **Prim, Glade, Hina and Argent stand back to back while the entire island morphs around them. A lightning strike gains their attention.**

 **Nova blocks a punch from a fish Faunas before punching him off and kicking another girl off the platform at the same time.**

 **Hina smirks as she unveils her new form for Sky Diamond.**

 **Ruby and Seraph lean in to watch the fight in amazement.**

 **The Masked Man watches the tournament from a screen.**

 **Prim and her siblings rush the enemy, dodging a hail of pebbles as they close in on their targets.**

 **Nightshade observes from the shadows.**

 **Johnny fires a beam of light.**

 **A man in green pads fires rocks into the air. Glade creates platforms in the air to distract him while Nova drops in for a critical blow.**

 **Nova watches as Ruby's cape flutters in front of her, just out of reach.**

 **Prim and Nova face off in a ring. The two charge each other and exchange blows before punching each other in the face.**

 **A massive lizard tail strikes Nova out of the air. Team PNGC, along with Nova, Johnny, Verdant and Hue stand in a broken temple as a long shadow is cast on the group.**

 **Masked Man: Humans, are such a persistent pest.**


End file.
